


Blow Me

by tails9109



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tails9109/pseuds/tails9109
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major Alenko takes the Commander's orders a bit too seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Me

“What the hell where you thinking?!” Kaidan shouted, flinging his helmet toward James’ workshop before working on the rest of his armor, “Taking on a reaper by yourself? Are you mental?” James was silent behind Kaidan as the major kept shouting at the Commander who was heading for the elevator. Shepard didn’t respond and just kept walking. Kaidan finished throwing his armor to Vega for cleaning before rushing after Shepard.  
  
“I am talking to you Shepard!” Kaidan shouted, barely making it to the elevator.  
  
“Yes, Major?” Shepard answered in a stern tone. Shepard wouldn’t even look at him.  
  
“What. Were. You. Thinking?” Kaidan asked again, facing the commander.  
  
“I was eliminating a Reaper to save the Geth and Quarian forces on Rann-“  
  
“Quit the bullshit Shepard,” Kaidan hissed. The elevator started to open to the CIC but Kaidan quickly pounded on his omnitool to close them again and stop the elevator. “Answer me.”  
  
“I did what I had to do so let me out of here Kaidan!” Shepard responded, his voice raising for the first time, trying to pull the door open.  
“And none of us could’ve helped you? You had to do it on your own? Are you suicidal?”  
  
Shepard whipped around at Kaidan. “You have no right to ask me that.”  
  
“Answer me, Commander,” Kaidan seethed, arms crossed in a challenge.  
  
“I will do whatever it takes Kaidan, even if it costs my life. That’s my choice and I’m not risking anyone else’s.”  
  
“It’s our lives to risk Shepard and if you hadn’t realized, your crew cares about you so quit the shit and be the Commander I know!”  
  
“Blow me Major,” Shepard answered, emphasizing the title like it meant nothing. Kaidan shoved the Commander against the door in a flash, something snapping in his eyes. Shepard tried to fight back but a blue glow was surrounding them both.  
  
“That’s what you want? Fine.” Kaidan knelt and yanked down Shepard undersuit quickly followed by his underwear.  
  
“Kaidan, what the fuck are you-“  
  
“Shut up John,” Kaidan looked up before taking his Commander’s flaccid cock in his mouth. It quickly grew to full length as Shepard moaned a curse. Kaidan bobbed his head quicker, his mouth humming with his biotics. Shepard came quickly and it filled Kaidan’s mouth, just a bit dripping down his chin.  
  
“Fuck Kaidan,” Shepard gasped in a pant, “What the hell?”  
  
“Your orders, Commander,” Kaidan stood up, “You have people that care about you. Don’t throw it all away.” He kissed Shepard lightly before backing away to see his reaction.  
  
“Kaidan, I never knew…you have something on your chin,” Shepard point. Kaidan looked confused and Shepard mentally cursed to himself before leaning in and licking up his cum from the Major’s face. He leaned his forehead against Kaidan’s with a sigh. “Okay, I’ll keep my team close. For you Kaidan.”  
  
Kaidan’s hand pulled Shepard in for a long kiss.  
  
“Commander, the elevator seems to have been stuck. I am opening it now,” EDI’s voice chimmed. Traynor screamed and covered her eyes as Shepard’s bare bottom appeared in the CIC as the two men kissed. Shepard yanked up his pants as Kaidan laughed.  
  
“So much for keeping it quiet,” Kaidan smirked. Shepard stormed off mumbling about reprogramming an AI.


End file.
